


A Leap Of Faith

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Asmodeus, Evil Vampires, Face Punching, Fondling, Implied Murder, Investigations, Izzy is over Jace being Alec #2, Kidnapping, M/M, Overprotective Magnus, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, drugged, held against their will, semi-public fondling, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Jace reaches out to Asmodeus for help with an investigation and the King of Edom is glad to help his Nephilim and Jace would just like to remind everyone that it doesn't say "Property of Asmodeus" on his ass.





	A Leap Of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Another story my for my Crack pairing. I didn't expect to love this couple so much, but I do. I'm already working on another story for them lol. Enjoy!

Jace let out a low moan as Asmodeus slowly circled his thumb around the head of his cock. His jeans and underwear were bunched around his knees and his back was pressed into the wall. “Oh!” Jace gasped when he felt Asmodeus other hand on his ass, his finger circling his entrance. “Fuc-Hey, you’re supposed to be helping me.” Jace managed to force out as he placed his hands on Asmodeus’ shoulders. He meant to push the greater demon away, but he ended up squeezing them to keep his balance. 

Asmodeus smirked, his lips hovering over Jace’s. “Hm, and here I thought I was helping you with your...situation.” He answered smoothly before pressing his lips to the shadowhunter’s.

Jace returned the kiss, opening his mouth to run his tongue along Asmodeus’ lower lip before he caught himself. “Fuck, you know what I’m talking about.” He moaned as hips involuntarily bucked against Asmodeus’ hand. “The scroll…” He forced out as his arms moved to wrap around Asmodeus’ neck. 

He called upon the King of Edom to help him translate a scroll he found. There had been an increase in attacks over recent weeks and at the last skirmish between the shadowhunters and the anonymous attackers, the scroll fell out of one of the attackers’ jackets. 

Jace sent a message to Asmodeus, asking him for help with the translation. He thought the man would meet him somewhere, not show up at the Institute in the middle of the day. Jace isn’t sure how Asmodeus managed to get past the wards they had in place. Maybe they needed repairing, he would have to question Magnus about it.

“Oh, yes, that thing…” Asmodeus mumbled against Jace’s lips, giving the shadowhunter another short kiss. “It’s an old vampire code.”

“Vampire?” Jace questioned. “I’ve never heard of a vampire code.” He added and Asmodeus smirked. 

“That’s the point.” Asmodeus started to explain. “They use this code in case Shadowhunters like you intercept their messages, but it went out of style a while ago.” He finished before leaning in to press a kiss to Jace’s neck. “I think the last time I saw it was...the 18th century.”

“Fuck.” Jace swore as Asmodeus licked a stripe up his neck. “I think I know who’s behind the attacks.” He reasoned it was the new vampire clan that came into town. He always found them suspicious, their leader creeped him out, but they had no reason to investigate further. They had been model citizens since getting here. No negative reports from anyone about the clan until now. 

“Good.” Asmodeus answered and kissed up Jace’s neck, his lips finding the shadowhunter’s ear. “Now, let me finish playing.” He whispered. 

Jace let out a moan but shook his head. “Mm, gotta tell Izzy and Alec.” He tried to speak reason even though his body was protesting against the reasons his brain was coming up with to move from Asmodeus’ arms. 

“Later.” The King of Edom reasoned. “Your brother and sister will be here later.”

“But I ne-Oh, fuck!” Jace moaned loudly as he felt Asmodeus’ now wet finger breach his entrance. “Asmodeus...can’t do this here. Someone cou-shit! Someone could come in.”

Asmodeus smirked as he pushed his finger deeper inside of his lover. “You really think I didn’t put up wards and spells before I started?” He questioned rhetorically. Asmodeus had locked the doors and soundproofed the room. No one was getting into the room or hearing them unless Asmodeus wanted them to. 

Jace moaned as he turned to look Asmodeus in the eyes. “Fuck, we gotta be quick.” All of his reasoning going out the window as Asmodeus’ fingers pleasured him. 

“As you wish.”

* * *

A few hours later, Jace was walking into an abandoned warehouse in the Bronx. Izzy walked alongside of him as they moved cautiously down the hall. After his impromptu rendezvous with Asmodeus, the greater demon actually translated the scroll Jace found. It only contained an address, the address to the abandoned building in the Bronx. Jace knew they had to check it out as soon as possible. Asmodeus told him to be careful and gave him a kiss before disappearing into thin air. Jace reported what he found out to Alec and he assembled a crew to investigate. 

The crew decided to split up to cover more ground. Jace and Izzy decided to climb the stairs and investigate the second floor. So far, they hadn’t found anything except old, non-functioning factory equipment. “So...you figured out that scroll pretty quickly.” Izzy whispered as they moved on to the next room. 

“Yeah.” Jace answered. “Had some help.”

“Asmodeus?” Izzy questioned. She ended up finding out about Jace and Asmodeus when Alec explained how Magnus got his magic back. She didn’t know what to think of the arrangement, only that she had noticed a change in Jace. His excessive drinking had stopped and he was no longer bringing home random women at night. Whatever Jace had going on with the king of Edom seemed to be working for him.

“Why would you assume I asked Asmodeus?” He questioned, wanting to know how his sister could possibly know he asked the greater demon for help.

“Because you have a hickey on your neck, right side.” Izzy answered with a smirk on her face.

“Fuck.” Jace swore and moved to rub at the right side of his neck. “I told him not to make marks.” He mumbled as Izzy chuckled at his reaction.

“He’s possessive.” Izzy pointed out. “Likes to stake his claim, mark what’s his...” She reasoned and Jace huffed in response. 

“Whatever…” Jace mumbled. “I’m not his. He doesn’t own me.”

“Have you told him that?” Izzy quipped, still smirking as she looked over at her brother. 

“We need to focus.” Jace didn’t answer her question.

Izzy softly giggled as they moved further down the hall. “You’re starting to remind me of Alec.” 

Jace gasped, feigning offense. “You take that back.” He demanded. 

“Nope.” 

“Hey.” Jace started to protest. “I am-Oh!” Jace didn’t get to finish his sentence as smoke suddenly filled the hallway. “Izzy, ge-” Jace dropped to his knees and collapsed onto the floor. He saw Izzy drop down next to him just before his world went black.

* * *

Jace groaned as he came to, blinking a few times to clear the blurriness from his vision. “Shit…” Jace groaned. He had a slight headache and the left side of his body hurt from falling on it earlier. Jace went to move, but realized he couldn’t. He struggled for a few seconds before he realized he was tied down to a chair. His hands were bound behind his back and his ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. He looked over and saw the rest of the crew also tied down. 

“Izzy.” Jace half-yelled, half-whispered as he turned to look at his fellow shadowhunters. “Aline, Helen.”

“Ah, my head.” Helen groaned.

“What happened?” Izzy groaned as he raised her hand, turning to look at her brother. 

“Smoke.” Aline blurted out. “What was that smoke?”

“Just a little military grade sleeping gas.” The shadowhunters turned toward the door to see a group of people walking in. Jace immediately recognized the man in the front as the leader of the new vampire clan. “You guys are up sooner than I thought you would be.”

“Richard…” Jace spat out as he looked the man up and down. He was wearing a nice black suit and his black leather shoes shined in the low lighting. “What is this?”

“You Shadowhunters just can’t mind your own business.” Richard started as he moved deeper into the room, his crew following him.

“Not when innocents are being attacked and killed.” Izzy reminded him and Richard rolled his eyes.

“Innocents?” He let out a chuckle as he moved to stand in front of Izzy. “In our defense, that last guy we attacked was a thief. He stole from a church! I thought you angels would appreciate him getting roughed up a bit.”

The shadowhunters all rolled their eyes at the rouge vampire’s attempt at comedy. “Don’t leave your day job. You’re Stand-up sucks.” Jace offered his unwanted opinion and Richard turned his attention from Izzy to Jace.

“You know.” Richard started, his fangs now visible to Jace. “I was going to save you for last. With your pure angel blood, I figured you’d be sweeter.”

“You know what they say.” Jace smirked as he looked up at Richard, refusing to show any ounce of fear. “Dessert first will ruin your dinner.” He explained and Richard let out a fake laugh at Jace’s warning.

“Don’t worry.” Richard replied as he moved to stand between Jace’s legs. “I have enough room for four courses.” He finished and started to lean in closer to Jace, his mouth aiming for the shadowhunter’s neck.

“I wouldn’t touch him if I were you!” Izzy yelled and Richard faltered a bit. He turned his head to look over at her as Izzy gaze at him with a look of determination and fear. 

“I’ll bite.” Richard spoke and Jace groaned at the pun. Richard rolled his eyes at the man before focusing on Izzy again. “Why shouldn’t I touch him?”

Because.” Izzy started, her red painted lips curling up into a smirk. “He belongs to Asmodeus.” 

Jace’s eyes widened as he turned his head to look at his sister. Izzy simply raised her eyebrows and silently prayed to the Angel that Jace would put his ego aside and go along with it. 

Richard stood up straight and turned around to share a look with the rest of his small clan. It was silent for a moment but the silence was quickly filled with laughter. Richard and many of the other vampires were doubled over in laughter, holding their sides as they laughed at Izzy’s declaration. 

“Oh, wow. You shadowhunters.” Richard starts as he wipes a tear from his eye. “You’re such good storytellers. Do you really think I’m dumb enough to believe that a Shadowhunter would belong to a King of Hell?” He questioned. “Honestly, it’s insulting that you think so little of me.”

Izzy let out a sigh at his words. “It doesn’t matter if you believe it or not, it’s true!” She said as she looked over at Richard. “And I’d highly suggest you at least let him go or you’ll face the full wrath of Edom.” 

“Yeah…” Jace started and everyone turned their attention to him. “She’s not lying.” He reaffirmed Izzy’s statement. “I mean...who do you think gave me this?” He bared his neck to the vampire to show off the hickey Asmodeus. “So you gonna heed her warning or are you going to show us how stupid you really are?” Jace asked and Richard scoffed as he moved back to stand in front of Jace.

“I’m really supposed to believe you’re Asmodeus’ whore?” Richard questioned. “A Shadowhunter being whored out to a greater demon? Your little story would have been more believable if you said you were dating a vampire.”

Jace smirked. “Well, I rather be his whore than yours.” Jace reasoned. “I bet you suck in bed. You probably have a little dick an-.”

Jace was cut off by Richard curling his fingers into a tight ball and punching the Shadowhunter in the face. Jace was punched so hard that his head snapped back and his lip was busted open. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as he moved his head to look at the vampire. He had a nasty scowl on his face and looked frustrated.

“Enough of this bullshit!” Richard yelled. “Let’s get rid of these Shadowhunters and get back to business.” He said before placing his hand in Jace’s hair. He gripped the blonde locks and yanked on them, forcing Jace to bare his neck to the vampire. Richard leaned in but before he could put his mouth on Jace’s neck, the whole building shook. It made the other vampires stumble, and some fell to the floor. “What was that?” Richard asked.

“I hate to say I told you so.” Izzy smirked as Richard looked over at her. “But I’d let go of him and start running.”

As soon as Izzy finished her sentence, the door to the room flew open and almost came off its hinges. Everyone turned their attention toward the door and Richard audible gasped at what he saw.

Asmodeus stood in the doorway, cat eyes blazing bright gold with specks of green. It was clear to all the greater demon was angry. His mouth held a deep frown as his magic, a bright red color, swirled around him.

“Too late.” Izzy teased the vampire as Asmodeus took his first step into the room. Before Richard could say anything, he was taken off his feet and flung against the far wall along with the rest of his clan. The King of Edom snapped his fingers and the restraints disappeared from the Shadowhunters while vampire-proof restraints appeared on every member of the clan.

Jace was up out of the chair as soon as the restraints disappeared. He quickly crossed the room toward Asmodeus and the greater demon moved to close the distance between them. “Jace…” Asmodeus spoke as his arm snaked around Jace’s waist, pulling the Shadowhunter against him. “Your lip…” He noticed and Jace swore Asmodeus’ eyes burned brighter than before.

“It’s nothing.” Jace assured him but Asmodeus didn’t believe that. It was definitely something to him. 

“Take them and go. I’ll handle it from here.” Asmodeus said in a tone that left no room for argument, but Jace was stubborn.

“It’s a lot of them. We can help.” Jace offered and Asmodeus smirked at the Shadowhunter. He hadn’t had the opportunity to show off the full extent of his power to the man, maybe one day he would.

“It’s nothing.” Asmodeus used Jace’s words before he waved his hand and seemingly effortlessly opened a portal. “Now, go.”

Jace looked over at the portal and saw that Izzy, Helen and Aline had already moved toward it. He then looked over to see the vampires on the floor. Richard was looking up at them in disbelief while the other vampires looked scared and nervous. 

Jace turned back to Asmodeus. “But he-.” He was cut off by Asmodeus pressing his lips to his. It was more of a short peck than a true kiss, but it was enough to quiet Jace’s protest. As Asmodeus pulled away, he raised his free hand to Jace’s lip, running his thumb over the cut to heal it.

“Fine.” Jace gave in and Asmodeus gave him a smile. “How did you know we were in trouble?” He asked quickly before the greater demon could kiss him silent.

“Later.” Asmodeus winked and Jace sighed before turning away from the man and going over to the portal. He watched as Helen and Aline moved through the portal and then Izzy. Jace took one last look over his shoulder at Asmodeus. His back was to Jace and he could see a huge ball of magic forming in his hand.

“Jace…”

“I’m going!” Jace yelled and stepped through the portal. He could hear Asmodeus chuckle as the portal closes behind him. He stepped right into Alec’s office at the Institute. Izzy was already next to Alec, starting to tell him what happened. Helen was leaning against the couch while Aline was sitting. Magnus was leaning against Alec’s desk. He was at the Institute helping Alec when the crew stepped into the office. 

* * *

“...So that new vampire clan went rouge. They’re behind the attacks.” Jace walked over to Izzy as she was explaining the situation. “While we were in the building, they knocked us out with some gas. When we came to, we were tied down to a chair.” 

“Wait, What!” Alec exclaimed but Izzy held her hand up to stop her oldest brother from freaking out.

“That’s not even the best part.” She smirked as he told the story. “We were tied up and Richard, the leader of the clan, started to attack Jace but then the ground started to shake and the door flew open and.” Izzy explained excitedly, speaking with her hands to show how the door opened in the warehouse. “Asmodeus walks in.”

“Asmodeus!” Magnus and Alec exclaimed. Magnus moved toward Jace, silently checking him over, while Helen moved from her spot.

“Yes!” Helen answered excitedly. “He walked in like a bad-ass.” Helen mimicked Asmodeus the best she could, walking over to Aline with an Asmodeus-like swagger. She reached for Aline and made her stand from the couch. “And was all like…” Helen wrapped her arm around Aline’s waist and pulled her close. “Jace, my darling.” Helen mimicked a deep voice as she stroked Aline’s face. Aline tried to stay serious, but she couldn’t hold in her laughter. She burst into a fit of giggles and made Helen laugh as well. Izzy and Alec also chuckled at the little performance.

“Okay, they’re exaggerating.” Jace quickly explained as he looked toward Alec and Magnus.

“Not really.” Izzy corrected her brother.

“The portal?” Alec started. “Asmodeus portalled you here.” He said and they nodded. 

“That shouldn’t be possible.” Magnus mumbled, the wards should of kept Asmodeus from portaling in or around the Institute. 

Izzy shrugged and turned to face Jace. “Oh, he healed your lip.” Isabelle noticed and Magnus looked up and saw not a bruise on Jace, or any of them for that matter.

“Probably healed it with that kiss.” Aline offered.

“Alright, you know what…” Jace started. “I’m tired. I’m leaving.”

“I think all of you need some rest.” Alec smirked at Jace. “You can do your reports in the morning...let’s leave Asmodeus out of them.” He finished and dismissed them. 

The four left Alec and Magnus in the office and started down the hall before splitting up. “Hey, Izzy.” Jace called out and his sister stopped to face him. “How did you know that would work? How did you know he’d come?”

Izzy smiled and gave Jace a shrug. “I didn’t.” She answered. “Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith.” She said and patted his shoulder before walking away.

Jace shook his head before going to his own room, sighing as he closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes and socks before taking off his leather jacket and hanging it up. Jace moved over to his bed and threw himself on to the mattress, rolling over onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. He thought about what took place at the abandoned warehouse. Asmodeus coming in and rescuing them, like he was some damsel in distress. Technically he was in distress but still...

Jace couldn’t get over how Asmodeus just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He was sure he wouldn’t want anyone to know. Wouldn’t it ruin his downworlder reputation by being with a Shadowhunter? Jace had long ago lost all of the fucks he gave about what The Clave thought, but the King of Edom had a reputation to uphold. 

Jace propped himself up on his elbows when he heard what sounded like electricity crackling. He looked off to his right side, in the direction of the sound. He was about to get up when a portal opened and Asmodeus stepped through, carrying a pink square box in his hand. Jace raised an eyebrow as he looked at the greater demon. “That was quick.” Jace commented before moving to prop himself up on his pillows. 

“I told you it was nothing.” Asmodeus explained as he moved over to Jace. “My son works quickly. He’s redoing the wards.” He added as he reached the bed, handing Jace the pink box before sitting next to the shadowhunter on the bed. 

“The electric sound?” Jace questioned as he took the box. “Was you breaking through?”

Asmodeus nodded. “I had to use a different type of portal.” He explained and Jace nodded as he opened the box. 

Jace chuckled as he looked at the contents of the box. “I think you’re trying to get me fat.” Jace said as he reached in the box and pulled out a red velvet cake donut decorated with white icing and sprinkles. 

Asmodeus chuckled. “I don’t think that’s possible with all the training you shadowhunters do.” He said as he watched Jace bit into the donut. 

“You’re always feeding me.” Jace pointed out in between bites of the sweet goodness. 

“I like taking care of you.” The King of Edom admitted and Jace scoffed. 

“I don’t need to be taken care of.” Jace quickly answered. 

“I know.” Asmodeus returned before reaching up to wipe a bit of icing off Jace’s lip. “How’s your lip?” He asked before licking the icing off his finger. 

“It’s fine. You healed it nicely.” Jace said and then finished off his donut. “How did you know we were in trouble?” Jace asked the man again. 

“I had a feeling…” Asmodeus admitted. 

“A feeling?” Jace questioned as he moved the box off his lap and onto the bed. 

Asmodeus nodded. “After you left, I thought about that scroll. Something didn’t feel right. I’ve known thousands of vampires and you gained possession of that scroll way too easily.”

“You think we were set up?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus nodded.

“I didn’t know why they would set your Institute up or if you were the intended targets but as soon as I realized it was a set up, I left for that address.” Asmodeus explained. 

“Well, you have great timing.” Jace spoke and Asmodeus smirked. “What did you do with them? The vampires?”

“They’re in Edom.” Asmodeus answered. “They’re my dragons playthings.”

Jace’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? You have dragons? Dragons are real?”

Asmodeus laughed at Jace’s surprise and curiosity. “Yes, I have dragons. We have to keep this a secret because I’m not actually supposed to have them.” He admitted. “Stole them for another realm in hell...In my defense, they had a horrible owner.” 

“That’s amazing.” Jace spoke. “I want to see them.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Asmodeus started. “Your Clave wouldn’t appreciate dragons flying everywhere and hoarding shiny things.”

“Just bring one.” Jace easily fixed the issue as Asmodeus moved his hand to cup Jace’s face. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” The older man assured Jace before leaning into kiss his shadowhunter. Jace wrapped his arms around Asmodeus as the kiss was deepened. He felt the greater demon’s tongue rub across his lip and Jace opened his mouth for the eager king. Asmodeus pulled at Jace’s shirt with his free hand and started to hike the shirt up when the two were interrupted.

“Jace! Are you okay? I felt a shift…” Magnus trailed off as he moved into the bedroom and saw his father sitting next to Jace on the bed. His father’s hand was on Jace’s cheek and the shadowhunter’s shirt was hiked up. “In my wards.” Magnus finished his sentence. 

“Hello, son.” Asmodeus smiled at Magnus as his son frowned at him. 

“We need to talk.” Magnus said to his father, leaving no room for argument. 

Asmodeus nodded and turned back to Jace. “I’ll be back.” He said and pressed a kiss to Jace’s lips before standing up and going over to his son. “Let’s talk.” 

Magnus silently opened up a portal and Asmodeus stepped through. Magnus glanced over at Jace, making sure he was alright before following his father. The two portalled to Magnus’ loft. He was able to get it back once his magic came back along with his High Warlock of Brooklyn title. He didn’t like for his father to be in his home, but he had everything he needed here just in case they got into a fight and Alec was still at the institute so he felt better knowing his father was away from there. 

“What’s your plan?” Magnus questioned. 

“My plan?” Asmodeus asked, genuinely confused by Magnus’ question.

“This thing with Jace.” Magnus started to explain. “What are you getting at? What do you want? What’s your endgame?” 

Asmodeus laughed. “Is it that hard to believe that I may genuinely like someone?”

“Yes.” Magnus answered without hesitation. “You don’t like people. You pretend to like them and you play nice until you get what you want and then you throw them away. I won’t allow you to do that to Jace.” He explained to his father.

Asmodeus shook his head at his son’s words. “I’ve been dreaming.”

“Dreaming? You said you couldn’t dream anymore.” Magnus reminded him and Asmodeus nodded. 

“I thought I couldn’t but I’ve recently started dreaming again...not every night but a few times a week. You know what I dream about?” Asmodeus looked at Magnus and his son shook his head. “I dream about Jace.” Asmodeus confessed as he moved closer to Magnus. “I dream about Jace being in my bed, by my side in Edom….” He trailed off as he moved to stand in front of Magnus. “You’re right. I do want something.” He told Magnus and he watched as his son’s nose flared and sparks for blue magic started to come off him. “I want Jace.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows at the confession. “You want Jace?” He asked in disbelief.

“I know you have no reason to trust me and I don’t expect you to.” Asmodeus sighed. “But my endgame is Jace.” He answered. 

Magnus looked at his father for a moment. He thought he almost saw honesty in Asmodeus’ eyes, but he didn’t trust it. He was just tired and seeing things. “I hope you know that if you hurt Jace you won’t have to worry about me, there will be a whole institute of shadowhunters hunting you down.”

Asmodeus smiled and gave Magnus a nodded. “Oh, I know.” He said and then moved to open a portal back to the institute. 

“How the hell are you getting through my wards?” Magnus sighed in frustration as the portal opened. 

Asmodeus smiled. “As much as you hate it, you’re more warlock than human.” He answered. “And that plays to my advantage when you create your wards.”

“My wards think you’re me because we’re related.” Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“Something like that...it still takes a bit of work to trick them. You’re getting stronger.” Asmodeus commented. “Goodnight, my son.” He said and stepped through the portal. 

As soon as the portal disappeared, the door to the loft opened and his Alexander stepped in. “Hey! Why are you staring off into space?” Alexander asked as he took off his boots. 

Magnus smiled as he turned to look at Alec. “Nothing, my darling. I was just thinking about you.” He answered as he moved over to his boyfriend.

“I hope they were good thoughts.” Alec added as he closed the space between them.

“Oh, Alexander…” Magnus purred as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. “My thoughts were absolutely naughty.” He smirked before leaning in to kiss his man. “How about we act on them?”

“Yes sir.” Alec quickly answered and Magnus moved to led Alec to their bedroom. His last thought about Jace was he hoped his father didn’t do him wrong before he shifted his focus to his Alexander. Magnus had to do him right.

**Author's Note:**

> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
